


Tightrope

by Razztam



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: ?? i really don't know what to tag this as lmao, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Roleswap AU, Slice of Life, Songfic, i really love me some felix genuinely loving ted as a brother though :')c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razztam/pseuds/Razztam
Summary: "Knock knock, Felix. I’m busting you outta here so we can do stuff, let’s go.""What... are you... doing outside the window? You're going to fall oh my god?? Teddy???"[A more lighthearted roleswap AU Huxley twins fic]





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> i keep meaning to write a Different roleswap huxley twins fanfic, from ted's point of view this time but uhhh. i was inspired to write this instead :')c  
it's taking really long anyway so have this in the meanwhile i guess lol

> _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned_  
_Tied with a ribbon_

Felix was never one for risk. But Teddy… There was probably a reason he was more suited for the world of business than Felix was. What with him being as daring as he was, as intelligent, and as willing to make opportunities as he was, with a stubbornness and persistence only paralleled by their father.

On the other hand, that was also the reason why he was standing right outside the windowsill of the second floor, grinning at his brother despite Felix’s earlier freakout. Despite the danger beneath him, and what loomed over him if their father were to find out.

“Well if you’re so worried, you can just let me in.” Ted spoke plainly, fingers clinging to the elaborately carved window frame as he balanced himself outside.

Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He barely even addressed his brother's comment, shaking his head to himself. “And father keeps saying _I’m_ the dumb one…” 

> _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land_  
_To follow what's written_

Of course, that was more brotherly snark than anything. What was genuine was the concern in his eyes, as he stood partially frozen. Hesitant. Everything about this made him hesitant. They weren’t supposed to be talking to each other– Or even seeing each other. That wasn’t allowed right now. They were being punished; they were separated for the time being and they _had_ to endure their punishment. As much as Felix _hated_ being without his twin. But it really seemed that Teddy didn’t care. Of course he didn’t, when he was _standing outside his window_.

“_How_ did you even get up here?! Get down from there! Go– Go back to your room, or father will–” Felix tried to reason.

“I climbed a tree.”

“You what.”

“Yeah, I climbed that one beside that one statue.” Ted continued, a shrug as he spoke, “And then there was a bit of extra roof that led here. So I’m here.”

Felix was not amused, “How did you get here without the cameras spotting you?”

“I _may_ have… paid off Monty earlier today to build me something to help me tamper with them. –Temporarily, of course!” Ted grinned sheepishly. Ah yes, putting that Huxley fortune into good use, messing with Huxley technology itself. Truly befitting a businessman. …But Felix was still so honoured he’d done it just for him. He couldn’t find it in him to complain when his brother loved him that much. A hand tapped outside the glass, other hand holding on for his dear life, “So it won’t last long. Are you coming or not?” Ted asked softly, gentle.

> _But I'd follow you to the great unknown_  
_Off to a world we call our own_

Felix could never say no to his twin.

> _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go_  
_We're walking the tightrope_

He stared for a moment but sighed and begrudgingly opened the window, taking his brother’s outstretched hand. “I’m not looking forward to this.” And he placed one foot outside, hoisting himself out with Ted’s help. 

> _High in the sky_  
_We can see the whole world down below_  
_We're walking the tightrope_  
_Never sure, never know how far we could fall_

They were so high up– Felix didn’t want to look down. It was _terrifying_ to the five year old just how high off the ground they were. One misstep, and... Well, it was a fifty fifty chance father would be upset or not about losing one of his heirs. But he knew Teddy would never let him go out like this if he didn’t think Felix would be safe. Or, relatively safe, considering the situation. It was even more terrifying, the thought of getting caught. The thought of earning father’s disapproval. The thought of being punished again. But it seemed Teddy could sense his apprehension. His grip tightened, warm and comforting.

> _But it's all an adventure_  
_That comes with a breathtaking view_

“You’re gonna be fine. Don’t worry, Felix.”

“I know. I trust you.”

> _Walking the tightrope_  
_With you_

**Author's Note:**

> [11/02/2019]: hey everyone! just wanted to say i made an ask blog on tumblr for this au! check it out if you wanna! the url is displacedbias.tumblr.com :')c


End file.
